


Harry Potter Drabbles [2018]

by clownsbian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownsbian/pseuds/clownsbian
Summary: A compilation of all of my writings from 2018. Originally posted on Tumblr, now moved here.I cringe hard at these so you don't have to. Lightly edited, I tried not to reread them all thoroughly because like I said, major self cringing.





	1. Stargazing With A Loved One [ Bill Weasley/Reader ]

**Author's Note:**

> 300+ Words. Fluff & Angst. Gender Neutral Reader.

“Bill are you sure we should be doing this?” your voice whispered as you and the eldest Weasley walked down the emptied school corridor. It was after curfew and Bill had convinced you to stargaze with him in the astronomy tower. The boy had you wrapped around his ring clad fingers.

You made it into the tower with ease despite your worriedness of being caught. Bill grabbed your hand into his and lead you to the balcony. You and Bill stood in silence, hand in hand, you with your neck craned back to look at the stars while Bill focused on you.

“Im going to miss you, you know,” Bill began, his grip loosening from your hand so he could play with your fingers.

Your focus goes back to him, watching as his eyes are now on your hands. He always liked your hands, they were so soft and small and they fit in his perfectly, he would say.

“You say that like we’re never gonna see each other again,”

Bill was a year older than you and tomorrow he would be leaving Hogwarts while you were set to return next fall. You two had talked forever about what you were going to do, what was going to happen between the two of you. Truth be told you were surprised your relationship had lasted this long. It always seemed like the two of you were supposed to just be a summer fling after fifth year when you spent all summer holiday snogging, but when you came back to Hogwarts you two started to date properly.

“Who knows what’s gonna happen after tomorrow,” Bill shrugged sadly, moving his hand from yours and wrapping his arm around your waist. You latched your arms around his neck and went back to looking at the stars while Bills warmth soothed your body.

Tomorrow would be your last day as a couple. For now at least. Maybe one day after you both left this castle, the universe would be kind to you and allow you both to be together again.

As of now you just wanted to stargaze with the one you loved.


	2. "How Dare You?" [ Hermione Granger/Reader ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 300+ words. Fluff & Humor. Female Reader. Implied black Hermione.
> 
> Original Post Note: I lowkey love this so I might keep the whole Bird & Worm dynamic thing going in hermione fics later after this challenge! Also I dont know I keep writing short af things, sorry.

“How dare you?”

Your head turns at the familiar voice that was now laced with accusation. A sly smirk fell upon your lips, excusing yourself from your fellow housemates. You moved over to where your lovely girlfriend stood in the entrance of the common room.

“What ever could you be talking about, Hermione?”

“You know what,” she fumes, holding her school robes tight around her, hiding whatever laid underneath.

“Please jog my memory,” you began walking towards your dorm room, allowing Hermione to follow.

You both entered your shared dorm before Hermione spoke again, now taking her outer robe off to reveal her white button up that had been with small drawings and little notes. You let out a stifled giggle. She looked at you in annoyance.

“What,” you shrugged with a wide smile, “you said you missed me during astronomy.”

You had charmed one of your quills to display anything written with it onto Hermione’s shirt so throughout the day you had written little love letters and had drawn cute little images of the two of you and Crookshanks. There was no white space left.

“I do but do you know how embarrassing it was for Draco Malfoy, of all to people, to aware me of the fact my shirt was displaying poorly drawn doodles of us kissing,” she huffed and crossed her arms.

You shook your head with another laugh and wrapped your arms around her waist, pulling her down to sit on your knee as you sat on your bed. Burying your face in her curly dark hair and giving the small part of her neck that was exposed a soft kiss.

“Im sorry, lil’ worm,” you whispered her nickname. The name had started out as bookworm but as time went on it had been shorten to worm.

She relaxed in your arms at your apology and turned to face you, pressing a kiss to your forehead.

“You, Y/N L/N, my little bird, will be the death of me.”

You smiled wide, pressing a kiss to her lips.

“I know.”


	3. Naive [ Harry Potter/Reader ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 500+ words. Fluff. Gender Neutral Reader. Side Ronmione.
> 
> More accurately titled 'Oblivious' but the prompt was naive.

Harry Potter was oblivious when it came to other people’s feelings and setting situations. He couldn’t read the room or understand why people acted like they did around him. For example, you have spent the last two years flirting with the boy and dropping subtle hints that you adored him in a special way and he still hasn’t noticed.

At first you thought he didn’t return the feelings, and that could still be possible, but then you realized he didn’t noticed that his two best friends had started dating when the whole year practically knew. So, you concluded that Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was just very oblivious.

“Good Morning Harry,” you smiled brightly, sitting next to him during breakfast, “you look quite handsome today.”

He lets out a happy chuckle, “Thanks Y/N! Hey, did you finish the potions homework yet?”

You let out a sigh of defeat, grabbing some toast and eggs from the dishes in front of you, nodding at his question. You tuned him out as he began talking about the homework, eyes drifting to Hermione and Ron that sat across from the two of you. They were whispering sweetly to each other, hands very obviously interlocked under the table.

“Harry,” you interrupt his thought, eyes still on Ron and Hermione, “can I ask you a question?”

“Um, sure.”

“How can someone so smart be so naive to the most obvious of things?” You turn to look at him now.

“What do you mean?” Harry’s eyebrow quirks up, green eyes meeting yours.

You laugh in disbelief. Finishing your eggs before speaking again, no longer looking at Harry.

“What are you guys doing for your six month anniversary, Hermione?”

“Well, Y/N, I think Ron and I are just going to be studying for the astronomy test all day,” she and Ron shared small laughs together as Harry looked utterly confused.

You turned back to Harry with a knowing smile as he sputter in shock.

“Ron and Hermione? Dating? But- how?”

“Oh Harry, you cute, naive boy.” You laugh, pressing a kiss to his cheek and standing to leave.

His hand pressed against his cheek, relishing in the warmth before it finally hit him. All those breakfasts filled with compliments and the way you looked at him like he placed the moon in the sky, you liked him.

“Wait!” He perked as you had turned around to leave the Great Hall.  “You like me!”

You turned back around to face him, a hand resting on your hip.

“Way to go, Harry! It took you two years but you finally figured it out!”

You both smiled wide at each other, Harry’s hand still on his cheek. A bell chimed signaling the first class of the day was to begin in half an hour.

“I’ll see you after class so you can ask me out proper, okay?” You smirk, finally leaving the Great Hall.

Harry laughed to himself again, happy that you had finally helped him become aware of the people around him.

 


	4. Reunion Hug [ Fred Weasley/Reader ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 300+ words. Fluff & Angst. Gender Neutral Reader. Implied Violence. Mentions of death.

It was over. **  
**

The battle had ended, Voldemort was defeated. A blanket of relief swept over your being, allowing tears to slip through your eyes now that everything was over. Your eyes scanned around the war zone.

Debris of the castle you called home for many years covered the grounds, many of your peers were either helping the fallen or were the fallen. A sudden realization had hit you as you looked upon the bodies of kids you had passed in the halls or shared classes with. Where was Fred?

Your body began to move without a second thought, running into what was left of the castle to find any Weasley you could that possibly knew of your loves whereabouts. Bruised and beaten hands wiping the tears from your eyes as you ran past others looking for loved ones.

“Y/N!”

You whipped around at the oh so familiar voice, another passing of relief striking you. You let out a shuddered breath and ran towards the familiar redhead. You jumped into the man’s arms, legs wrapping around his lean frame, arms linked around his neck. His hands wrapping around your waist with a supportive hold.

You breathed in his scent as you both just waited in the silence. Taking in one another. Your hands bunching up the fabric of his shirt in your fists, his shoulder tear soaked from your released emotions. His eyes shut taking everything in, taking you in.

“I was so scared the universe was gonna take you away from you,” You muttered into his neck, breaking the silence.

One of his hands moved up to cup the side of your face, causing you to look him in the eyes.

“The universe is gonna have to try a lot harder if it thinks it could take me away so easily,” his eyes gleamed as he laughed.

Despite the sorrowful day it had been, you smiled.


	5. Lazy Day [ Charlie Weasley/Reader ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 300+ words. Fluff. Gender Neutral Reader.
> 
> Inspired by Plaited Bliss by Lupinlongbottom on Tumblr (link at the end)

Your hands were lost in fiery locks, fingers braiding and twirling the hairs of the boy whose head rested in your lap. The saturday sun shining on the tree that the two of you had found shade under, your back resting against the trunk for support while Charlie used your thighs as a pillow. His eyes rested closed in comfort, enjoying your touches on his scalp.

You hummed a quiet song, finishing your second braid so now Charlies freckled clad face was framed by the two hairstyles. With a soft smile you moved your hands from his head and rested one lightly on his torso atop his own clad hands. He clasps your hand in between both of his and brown eyes open again to meet yours. You lean down to give his forehead a kiss.

His eyes shut again when you lean back up, his fingers playing with yours.

“Charlie,” You speak in a soft whisper.

He hums in response, letting you know he was focused but still relaxing. You didn’t expect to speak much on your lazy days but you had a knack of speaking too much, but you knew he listened and he loved hearing you talk.

You began a long conversation about your current favorite book. He smiled as he listened to you recite certain scenes you had read over and over again to the point of memorization and why you loved them or why they just couldn’t work for the story but the author had put them in anyway.

His eyes opened once more while you were softly explaining how pointless it was for the author to kill your favorite character, your eyes staring aimlessly ahead whilst doing so.

“I think she did it for shock value, to show that she could giveth and taketh away,” You let out a small laugh at your own comment.

Charlie hummed in agreement. His head moving from your lap as he sat up, braids still framing his handsome face. He moved to sit next to you now.

You both sat in silence. Charlie leaning over to give your face soft kisses every so often. It was peaceful.

 

[ [PLAITED BLISS](https://lupinlongbottom.tumblr.com/post/176928769873/plaited-bliss-charlie-weasley-x-reader-summary) ]


	6. "Are You Out Of Your Mind?" [ Remus Lupin/Reader ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1k+ words (not a Drabble, oops.) Angst with a happy end. Female Reader. Potter Reader.
> 
> Original Post Note:I dont really like this like all of my other writings are actually pretty good but honestly I can only improve from here but yeah this is a incohesive mess but like its really long so i guess that counts for something

The moonlight flooded the floor from the window, without looking at the clock you knew it had to be way past midnight by now. You should be asleep but you just couldn’t force yourself to do so. Your thoughts were running around wildly about the most ordain of things. Maybe you just needed to talk or hold onto something- someone.

Without as much of a second thought, you decided to go to the infamous Marauders dorm - plus Longbottom, as the sign read - to bother Remus with your midnight thoughts. Once you had entered the room you noticed all the beds to be empty except for one in which Frank was sound asleep, lightly snoring.

In a confused state you made your way back down to the common room where you were greeted with two of the four boys. Sirius and James looked towards you, startled, as you made your presence known.

“Where were you guys?”

Neither responded as you looked at them confused.

“Wheres Peter and Remus?”

“Oh they’re-” James began before being stopped by an out of breath Peter, covered in mud.

“What are you doing?” Sirius asked angrily to Peter, stepping over to the mud covered boy and then glancing at James and then rapidly at you.

James quickly took the hint.

“Y/N, I think you need to go back to sleep,” James began grabbing your arm to lead out of the common room, but you quickly stepped away from him. Your eyes stayed on Sirius and Peter. Peter was crying and Sirius was whispering in anger and confusion.

“I want to know whats going on,” You looked back at James. You were hurt that they seemed to be keeping a big secret from you but also kind of glad considering how they all seemed to have changed demanors.

“Remus will tell you everything tomorrow, okay, just please go back to your dorm,” his eyes pleaded and you nodded slowly, fulfilling your older brothers request.

* * *

 

You woke up later than usual, which was understandable due to your lack of sleep and weird events from last night. You tugged on your casual clothes and made your ways down for breakfast.

You saw your James and the group sitting at the breakfast table, talking importantly in hushed voices. As you got closer you noticed Peter say your name and they all stopped talking, then your eyes shifted to Remus, his eyes on his plate and a leaf stuck in his hair.

“Good morning,” You greeted warmly, taking your seat next to your brother, across from Remus. You reached your hand out to remove the lone leaf from Remus’ head. Holding it in your hand delicately, eyes focused on the familiarity of it.

Sirius had started a new conversation while you were deep in thought. You wrapped the leaf in a napkin and gently placed it in your pocket before speaking.

“So, whos gonna explain what happened last night?” You smirked sarcastically, looking at Remus, but his head stayed low.

“What are you talking about, Baby Potter?” Sirius joked, trying to shrug the event off.

“Dont treat me like Im crazy,” you glared at Sirius, “You all left the dorms and Peter was covered in mud and Remus was gone and-”

“Were you having weird dreams again, Y/N?” James interrupted your retelling of the nights events.

You looked sadly at your sibling, grabbing a piece of toast and standing abruptly from the table. You left the great hall without another word.

James flicked Remus’ head, causing the boy to quickly be awoken from his deep sleep at the table. His hand reaching to rub his neck that was throbbing from the awkward sleeping position.

“You need to tell Y/N,” James spoke, “about everything.”

* * *

 

Remus found you in the library later that afternoon after another quick nap. The full moon carried many problems for the young Gryffindor and sleeping always seemed to be the biggest toll, or it felt like it did.

“Hi,” he spoke in a whisper, sneaking behind you, You were standing in front of a bookshelf immersed in some book and you jumped slightly at the unexpected voice.

“Oh Remus,” You gasped slightly, “ya scared me.”

“Sorry,” he spoke sheepishly, a small tint on his cheeks. He had always been fond of you but with you being James’ little sister and his own personal problems it was hard for him to work on growing a more prominent connection. You two only ever getting to talk in group settings or when you blessed him with late night rants.

“I wanted to talk to you about everything that happened last night.” He continued in a more serious tone, you nodded and put the book back on its shelf.

He lead the way out of the library and walked you to the courtyard before explaining everything. The two of you sitting on a bench in the deserted common place.

How he was a werewolf. How it all happened. How your brother and the others had helped him by becoming animagus. How he found shelter in the shrieking shack under the whomping willow. How Peter had fallen into the mud because Remus had almost hurt him last night.

You took the leaf wrapped in a napkin from your pocket, now recognizing it as one from the whomping willow. You stared at the browning leaf in silence.

Remus took this as a sign of anger or sadness, or both.

“I wanted to tell you sooner, I really did,” He sighed, “but you know how James is. He didnt want you involve in my mess. He knows Im unpredictable, a monster.”

You looked up now, your eyes focused on hazel ones.

“Are you out of your mind?”

He looked at you confused and saddened. You dropped the leaf and grabbed one of Remus’ bruised hands.

“You are not a monster, Remus,” your fingers locked with his, “My brother doesnt think youre a monster. I dont think youre a monster.”

He smiled at you softly, looking down at your interlocked hands. Your thumb grazed softly over some of the raised skin on the back of his hand.

“Thank you,” You squeezed his palm, “for telling me all this. I thought I was being shunned out by you four and then the way James and Sirius were acting this morning didnt help at all,” you sighed. “I care deeply for you- all of you.” You caught yourself and let out a soft laugh of defeat.

You stood with your hand still interlocked with Remus’.

“Now come on, youve missed out on a lot of midnight thoughts last night.”


	7. Falling For A Friend [ Ron Weasley & Reader ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 200+ words. Angst. Gender Neutral Reader. One Sided Romance.
> 
> I always write my Hermione as black btw, even though it might not be super obvious its heavily implied.

A nimble hand picked up the glass in front of him, a tight grip on the condensation covered mug. Pressing the edge to his lips and taking a sip of the sugary drink. Your eyes stayed on your redheaded friend. Watching the way he moved. The way his eyes crinkled when he smiled. The way his throat bobbed when he took a big sip. The way he was looking at her.

She was intelligent and brave and very obviously beautiful. Her curly hair being pulled back by her own hand so she could focus on the boy with the large smile. She laughed at something he whispered to her. Her laugh was soft, lively as it rang through the establishment.

You smiled to yourself, dropping your curious stares to look at the hands in your lap. Your brain no longer intaking secret details of your close friends date at the other table. Instead you decided to put your focus more into your own date.

He was a kind boy in your house that was talking longingly about a topic that you didn’t catch due to your own private intrusion of the others conversation. You liked the boy a lot. He was kind and had a nice smile but he wasn’t him.

With one final glance over to the slowly blossoming couple you let out a sigh of content. If you couldn’t have his heart you were happy she could. They would fit perfectly like a puzzle. He would be happy.

And that’s all you could ask for.


	8. Chasing Insecurities [ Linny ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100+ words. Fluff? More of a Character guide or observation rather than a fic?? I don't know. Take a drink every time I say the word 'liked.'

Ginny Weasley was not perfect. She did not have straight teeth or soft hair or smooth skin. She chewed with her mouth open and talked too loud. She sometimes forgot to say “thank you” or not to walk in the house in muddy shoes. Ginny Weasley was flawed. **  
**

Ginny Weasley liked Luna Lovegood. Liked liked. She liked the way she spoke in dream like state. She liked her soft hair, smooth skin, and bright smile. She liked her quirky habits and the stars she painted on her converses. Luna Lovegood was perfect in Ginny Weasleys eyes.

Luna Lovegood was never gonna like Ginny Weasley. At least thats what Ginny had always thought. She naturally assumed that someone as amazing as Luna Lovegood could never like someone as flawed as Ginny.

But she did.

Luna Lovegood liked Ginny Weasleys wide smile when she was complimented by her. Luna Lovegood liked to braid flowers into Ginny Weasleys locks of red hair. Luna Lovegood liked to count the moles and freckles that were scattered across Ginny Weasleys skin. Luna Lovegood liked when Ginny Weasley talked excitedly - and loudly - about quidditch.

Luna Lovegood liked liked Ginny Weasley. Flaws and all.


End file.
